Star Trek Jarvik Station:The First Officer
by hadleygirl
Summary: The new commanding officer of Jarvik Station selects her First Officer. But will she get who she really wants?
1. Chapter 1

CAPTAIN'S LOG – ANDREA THOREA  
JARVIK STATION

MY FIRST ENTRY AND IT STILL SOUNDS STRANGE TO SAY CAPTAIN EVEN AFTER A WEEK. I AM CURRENTLY ON THE TRANSPORT TO JARVIK AND WILL GET MY FIRST ACTUAL VIEW SHORTLY.

THINGS HAVE MOVED QUICKLY SINCE BEING COMMISSIONED. CAPTAIN MALI ALREADY HAD MY PERSONAL BELONGINGS CRATED AND SHIPPED TO JARVIK; SUCH WAS HIS FAITH IN MY APPOINTMENT. I WILL MISS HIS QUICK WIT AND FRIENDLY SMILE AND AM GLAD I GOT TO SERVE WITH HIM.

MY FIRST HIRE, SO TO SPEAK, WILL BE MY FIRST OFFICER. I HAVE ALREADY REQUESTED TWO DOCTORS MEET ME HERE AT THE STATION. THEY HAVE BOTH AGREED AND WILL BE ARRIVING ON THE TRANSPORT TOMORROW AT ELEVEN-HUNDRED HOURS. WE'LL SEE HOW THAT GOES.

Andrea's first view of her new assignment was impressive, in a way, for its incompleteness. The center geosphere with the transport docking areas, mall and promenades and observations wings was complete. The central sphere would also house most of the Starfleet personnel to be assigned to the station. The wings, three of them, were in various stages of completion, resembling, well, Andy didn't really know what it resembled. It just wasn't finished.

The transport docked and she grabbed her old Navy duffle bag. It was always a topic of conversation, she had found it at an antique store and used it, as the sailors of old did, to transport most of her personal belongings. She was greeted by a young ensign. Just a few months out of the Academy, Ensign Zola, or Zo, as she preferred, had been handpicked to assist Andy. Of mixed blood, she had the typical Bajoran facial markings but her eyes said Betazoid. She greeted her new commander genuinely,

"Welcome to Jarvik Station, Captain Thoreau." And extended her hand in a typically terran handshake.

Andy smiled and returned the handshake, "And you are?" As she stepped onto the platform by the Ensign.

"Ensign Zola, Captain. I have been assigned by Admiral Powell as your personal attaché to assist you here on Jarvik."

Andy looked askance at the ensign. An assignment of that nature was normally unheard of for this type of position. "Admiral Powell requested this?"

"Yes, Captain." As they continued walking the halls to the nearest transport station. The ensign gave the commands and they were shortly in the temporary housing area. "You'll have to excuse the mess, ma'am."

The ensign continued as they walked down the long hallway. "These are the best quarters available for you. There's a row of guest quarters that are fully finished but that's where we've been housing most of the candidates coming in for review."

Andy knew that several of the line officers and staff had already been appointed. A necessary evil to get the station up and running. It was the senior command staff that Andy and her new First Officer would seat.

Zo stopped before a door and entered the pass code which she then gave to the Captain. Andy took a few steps in, noticing her personal items from the Ojai had already been delivered but not opened. She took several deep breaths as the walls started to close in. There were only two small windows in these quarters. Again, Andy took several calming breaths, determined not to let the new ensign see her discomfort, less than ten minutes on the station.

"This will do, for the time being, Ensign. I may want to see if something a little less closed off becomes available? I prefer more open viewing." Andy motioned toward the walls.

"Yes, Captain. I'll see that the architectural plans are forwarded to you. Is there anything else?"

"Not at this time, Ensign. Thank you."

Zola nodded and left the quarters. The doors closing behind Andy making a slight sucking noise. Once more, she attempted to regulate her breathing rather than running out into the halls like a lunatic.

"Enclosed spaces still rattle you, huh, Andy?" The deep, familiar male voice spoke behind her.

Andy wheeled and looked into the familiar, smiling face of her best and dearest friend, Captain William T. Riker.

"Will!" She yelled, running full force to hug the Captain. Will was ready, knowing Andy would hit him like a ton of brick. He returned the embrace and kiss and then held her back at arm's length.

"Look at you. A Captain. Doctor would be so proud of you." Will referred to her dad, Dr. Walden Thoreau. Will Riker had been one of his favorite students at the Academy. During breaks in the rigorous training, Doctor would bring Will to their home in Texas. Riker had known Andrea since she was fifteen and was instrumental in convincing her to join the Academy. Will was also the First Officer on Andrea's ship assignment out of the Academy, the Enterprise. He had been her confidant, confessor, and, truth be told, first crush. That he was here, now, on her first posting as Captain made the whole thing perfect.

"I just don't know what to say. How'd you know?' Andy asked.

Will took her hand and led her out of the temporary quarters, knowing her claustrophobia would eventually kick back in. They began walking the geosphere while they talked.

"Admiral Powell is a friend. When she found out our connection, she contacted me. Gave me permission to be here when you arrived. Thought it might help the butterflies" Will answered, knowingly.

Andy shook her head, "She also arranged for me to have an assistant."

"I know. Zo was on my ship."

"You're giving her up?"

"She's only been with me about three months and, between us, I don't think she's quite cut out for a starship. When Questa contacted me, she asked if I had anyone and Zo came to mind immediately." He stopped, looking Andy in the face, "Don't get me wrong. Her record in the Academy was fine but you know how it is."

"Yeah, some of us are meant for the stars and some of us are meant for terra firma." Andy smiled. "I'm not sure why the Admiral has taken such an interest in me, though."

"Don't question it. When you can have an ally as powerful as Questa Powell, you be grateful. I know I am."

They had reached the main observation ring of the geosphere. From this location in the installation, the reaches of space could be seen all around. It also opened down to the clear floors of the promenade and mall areas of the station. Will stopped and leaned against the railing, still holding Andy's hand.

"You ready for this?"

"I don't know. Are you ever ready?"

Will smiled, "Good question. I don't really think so but you make the best of it and rely upon the years of training and experience you've had. Never be afraid to ask for help if you truly don't know and surround yourself with officers that will give you an honest opinion but still support you when the time comes."

"Sounds like what Admiral Powell told me, too," Andy answered ruefully.

"Good advice then, if you're getting it twice." Will leaned in, head to head with his friend.

Andy smiled and then changed the subject, "So, how long are you here?"

Will let go of her hand and turned to face the inner ring. He knew her bubble was about to burst. "I'm only here for another hour."

"Will." Andy whined.

"That is so unbecoming for a Captain," he answered, shaking his head.

"But I haven't seen you in almost a year and now you tell me I've got less than a day? Will, please, can't you stay longer?" Andy still whined.

"I wish I could, kiddo. You know nothing would please me more. But, I have a command of my own and a mission the Admiral delayed in order for me to be here. Besides, you need to stand on your own two feet. As long as I'm here, you'll let me make your decisions."

Andy frowned. Unfortunately, he was right. She would let him advise her rather than taking her own risks. She trusted Will Riker with her life. The only person she had ever hated to disappoint more than Dr. Thoreau was standing here beside her now. Will let her work through everything on her own, knowing she would resign herself to what had to be done.

Andrea faced the same direction Will faced and linked her arms through his, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Instead of being sad for what I can't have, I should be happy for what I do have."

Will leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Yes, Missy, you should. And I'm glad that I could be here on your first day."

They continued to walk around the station, talking about different things that really didn't matter. Just spending time together before Will had to return to his ship. They finally made their way just outside the docking bay for Will's shuttle, "It's time, Andy." Will spoke quietly.

"I know," she replied just as solemnly.

"You'll do fine, Andrea. Trust yourself and choose a good First Officer who won't be a 'yes' man. And, if you need anything, you know how to find me. I may not can get to you but I will always do my best to be available to talk to you."

"I know, Will. You've always been there when I really needed someone. You'll never know what that means to me."

"I am so proud of you, Captain Thoreau." And he hugged Andy one last time before opening the docking bay doors.

"Thank you again, Captain Riker. Be safe." Andy returned his hug and then let him go. Will smiled and waived as the bay doors closed and he turned to enter his shuttle. Andy watched as the docking clamps released and the shuttle returned to space and to Will's ship.

The loss was almost overwhelming but, again, Andy clung to how special it was that Will was her first official contact on her new assignment. Andy returned to her assigned quarters. She knew she wouldn't sleep but she had to be ready for what tomorrow held. Again, if all went well, she would have her first member of her senior staff and Jarvik would have its second in command.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy's desk com, in her quarters, rang.

"Thoreau."

"Ensign Zo here, Captain. You asked me to meet you early?"

"Come in, Ensign. The door's open."

Zo did as she was ordered and stood within the Captain's temporary room. "In all the excitement yesterday, Captain, "Zo began," I never really showed you around. Your ready room is complete and available for your inspection."

Andy came around the corner from her closet, closing the last clasp to her uniform jacket as she spoke. "Thank you, Zo. That would be great. Let's go."

Together they left the quarters and reached the nearest turbo lift. Zo punched in the coordinates and the elevator took off. Within minutes they stood outside the room Andy truly expected to inhabit more than her quarters. Zo stood back to allow her new Captain to see it first.

Andy was impressed. The room was a complete bank of windows, opening to the outside and deep space. Her desk was old fashioned, not unlike the kinds seen in old pictures of the President's Oval Office. Yet, closer inspection revealed it was outfitted with state of the art communication capabilities. The chairs, fitting with the desk, looked like old time wing back chairs but were covered with a material that was butter soft and would not show stains.

"I understand you have an affinity for old Earth style objects," Zo said in way of explanation.

Andy turned and smiled genuinely, "I do, Ensign. This is perfect. Whom should I thank?"

Zo's brow furrowed, "I'm not exactly sure, ma'am, but I'll find out for you. Also, I believe arrangements could be made to install a temporary sleeping area until you're able to determine where you want your quarters to be."

Andy smiled again, "A last call from Captain Riker?"

Zo looked embarrassed as she replied, "I'm afraid so."

Andy turned around to look at the office one last time, still not believing it was really for her. Behind her, Zo cleared her throat, "Captain, I…" the young ensign paused, not sure how far to go.

Andy turned back, sensing her uncertainty, "Zo, let's make an executive decision right now, shall we?"

The ensign nodded, "Okay."

"In this office, with no one else present, you can dispense with the formalities and call me Andy. You can ask anything; say anything without fear of retribution. If you step over the line or it's something I don't think you need to be a part of, I'll let you know. Otherwise, no holds barred."

Zo couldn't believe the Captain's leniency. She knew this was typically unheard of but she was excited to know her commanding officer was open to this free exchange, "Thank you, Captain. That's more than kind."

Andy knew it would take Zo a bit to get used to the informality, but the ensign quickly responded to the ability to question her commander.

"So how do you have claustrophobia and serve on a starship?"

Andy laughed at the question. "It's all in my head, really. On a starship, even though you don't feel it, you know you're moving. Try as I may, I can't make my mind believe that we're really moving on a station like this. Windows help. The more there are, the better I am."

"Interestingly enough, that makes sense to me."

"Anything else?" Andy asked

The ensign shook her head, no. "Then I have something." Andy replied. "I know this is going to sound unusual but I need you to do this just how I ask without question. Dr. Davies and Dr. Handraddy are both arriving at the same time today but on different shuttles. Do you know where they're arriving?"

Zo checked her Personal Access Display Device, or PADD, the hand-held information module used on most Starfleet vessels, and replied, "Dr. Handraddy will dock in Bay 3, Dr. Davies in Bay 8."

"Are they near each other?"

"No, ma'am. They're on opposite sides of the station."

"Good. I need you to meet Dr. Davies and take him straight to his guest quarters. Whatever you do, do not mention that I am the commanding officer. I'll meet Dr. Handraddy and take care of him."

"As you wish, Captain, but how does he not already know?"

"I made it sound as if the decision was being made at the same time of his appointment. I promise, Zo, though it doesn't seem like it now, it will eventually make sense. If it doesn't, I'll explain it to you later, deal?"

Zo smiled, "Deal."

Andy smiled in reply and together they left to meet their respective candidates.


	3. Chapter 3

The shuttle docking bay door opened to admit Dr. Andrew Davies to Jarvik Station. He was not expecting anyone to meet him, much less call him by name.

"Dr. Davies?" the attractive young ensign asked.

"That's me." Drew replied in his pleasant British lilt.

"The Captain has asked me to escort you to your guest quarters. There was other urgent business that required attention. The Captain has also asked that you be in the Ready Room at fourteen hundred."

"Thank you, Ensign. Lead the way." Drew picked up his bags and followed the ensign to the nearest turbo lift to be whisked to his temporary room.

On the other side of the station, Andy was meeting the other candidate, Dr. Princeton Handraddy. His name, Andy knew, was as pompous as the individual himself. However, there were none more highly recommended for sheer medical knowledge than the Prince. She waited patiently for the bay doors to open.

"Dr. Handraddy? Captain Andrea Thoreau. Welcome to Jarvik Station."

The doctor stepped out, ignoring Andy's proffered handshake. He looked around noting the general disarray of the station. "I'm sorry, Captain, this is most unimpressive."

Andy stifled her smile, "Yes, Doctor, it is. But it's still under construction. When it's complete, Jarvik should be quite awe inspiring."

He again looked down his nose at the surroundings, "I'll take your word for it, Captain."

Andy motioned to the yeoman standing nearby, "Doctor, Yeoman Capri will take your bags to your guest quarters. If you'll follow me?"

The young gentleman in question stepped forward quickly and took the proffered bags from the prickly doctor. With a quick nod, he disappeared down the hall, glad to let his new captain deal with the pompous man.

Dr. Handraddy followed Andy down the opposite way to another waiting turbo lift. Within a few moments, they were on the inner observation ring. The same place she had stood, less than 24 hours earlier, with Will. Again, the doctor looked over the surroundings, giving an overall appearance of a man who has just gotten a whiff of ripe garbage. She waited for him to respond.

"So, Captain, I understand I'm being asked to act as Chief of Staff for this installation, correct?"

"Yes, Doctor, that's correct."

"All three of the proposed medical divisions of this place report directly to me."

"Yes, sir. That's how it's envisioned."

"I don't quite understand, then, why you were here before me. I should think I would be selecting your position as well."

Andy looked a bit unsure, "How do you figure, doctor?"

"Well, as the Chief of Staff, I would also expect to be the command leader of this place, too."

This was what Andy was hoping for. She had taken a risk asking two doctors to come but she had counted on Handraddy's expectation to be the commander in chief. She was also counting on being able to use the fact that she had considered Handraddy when she had her confrontation with Andrew, later.

"I can understand how you might think that, Doctor, but the Federation was adamant this be a Starfleet operation with a Starfleet officer in command. Therefore, they selected me to be the commander."

"So you expect me to answer to," Prince paused for effect, "you?"

Again, Andy stifled her smile and answered very simply, "That's correct, Doctor. You answer to me."

Handraddy's laugh echoed in the mostly empty area. Again, Andy refused to take offense, knowing that she wouldn't have really selected the doctor anyway. Her problem would have been if the Prince had decided he wanted the job. His credentials far outweighed Andrew's and it would have been next to impossible to explain why she wouldn't choose him.

After he got himself under control, the Prince responded, "I'm sorry, Captain Thoreau. I'm not going to be able to accept your offer. I can't really see someone like me kowtowing to someone like you. No offense, Captain."

Knowing full well he did mean it offensively, Andrea replied "None taken, Doctor." She turned quickly to see Yeoman Capri had followed her prior instructions and was waiting in the area. She waived the Yeoman to her side and turned back to the doctor. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience of having you travel all this way for nothing, Doctor, but I hope you'll enjoy Jarvik's hospitality. Yeoman Capri will escort you to your quarters. He'll also be outside your room at 7:30 in the morning to collect you and your things. The return transport departs at 8:00 am."

"Thank you, Captain." And he turned and followed the Yeoman back to the closest turbo lift and to his quarters.

Andy smiled. That had gone according to plan. Let's see if the next phase went as easy.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPTAIN'S LOG – ANDREA THOREAU  
JARVIK STATION

TO SAY I'M APPREHENSIVE ABOUT THIS MEETING IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT. DREW AND I GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP. I CONSIDERED HIM A VERY CLOSE, PERSONAL FRIEND BUT THINGS HAPPENED AND THE FRIENDSHIP ENDED – BITTERLY.

I KNEW IF HE KNEW THAT I WAS THE COMMANDING OFFICER, HE WOULD HAVE SAID NO WITHOUT HESITATION. HENCE, THE SUBTERFUGE TO GET HIM HERE. I HAVE HOPES THAT, IF I CAN GET HIM TO LISTEN, HE'LL ACCEPT WHAT I'M OFFERING. NEXT TO HANDRADDY, HE'S ABSOLUTELY THE BEST QUALIFIED FOR THIS OPENING.

AN ACADEMY GRADUATE - DOCTOR ON TWO STARSHIP TOURS OF DUTY – A PUBLISHED AUTHOR AND RESEARCHER – ALL THE QUALIFICATIONS REQUIRED FOR CHIEF OF STAFF.

LET THE FIREWORKS BEGIN.

Andy was seated behind her new desk. The new desk chair, keeping with the theme, was an old style, high back leather wing chair on a swivel. She had turned it completely away from the door, wanting to insure that Drew was completely ensconced in the office before she revealed herself. Her desk com announced his presence. She knew he wouldn't wait long for an acknowledgment – his nerves would get the better of him and he'd have to speak.

Andy heard the doors open and close and the footfalls as he neared the desk. Finally, "Captain, I'm Doctor Andrew Davies. It's a pleasure…"

He stopped mid sentence as Andy slowly turned the chair to meet his glance. Drew's blonde hair had grayed slightly at the temples but it was almost unnoticeable. He was still as athletically built as ever, his almost six foot frame slender rather than bulky. His hazel eyes sparkled, first, with excitement and then, just as quickly, intense rage. Andy braced herself for the onslaught.

"Bloody hell, Andy! Don't tell me...Of course; don't tell me because you knew I wouldn't dare come." Drew blustered as he leaned across the desk, waiving his hand at her in disgust, "You're the commanding officer."

"Hello to you, too, Andrew. It is nice to see you again after so long." Andy responded inanely, acting as if his tirade had never occurred, "Why, yes, I have been named Captain of Jarvik Station, thank you."

"Forget it," Drew said simply and turned for the door, "It won't work and I won't do it."

Andy stood quickly from the chair, "Drew!" she called but he continued walking, "Wait, Drew, please?" He was almost at the door when Andy, in her best captain's voice, "As you were, Mr. Davies. I have not dismissed you."

He froze just a step away from the door sensors that would have allowed his escape. His Starfleet training, he realized, was too deeply imbedded to allow him to disregard what he knew to be a command from a superior officer. He squared his shoulders and turned back to face the Captain. He took a few steps closer before responding, "I've been out of Starfleet for four years, Andrea. I don't need your permission to leave."

If he'd meant that, he'd have kept going, Andy knew it instantly. This was her opening. Drew wasn't going to allow much but he was giving her a shot. "Look, Drew, the transport doesn't leave until 8 in the morning. You've got to stay the night. At least sit down and hear what I have to say. You're a lot of things, but unreasonable was never one of them."

Drew flinched at the veiled insult. He walked to the desk and sat down in one of the chairs. Andy took her seat again behind the desk. "Very well then, Captain, by all means, let's hear what you have to say." In that biting British tone, his words dripped with sarcasm.

Andy sat back in her chair and drew a deep breath. She began explaining what she saw as the command structure for Jarvik Station: the three branches of the medical installation, the Starfleet leadership that would be required and how Dr. Davies would fit into that scenario. He asked questions about each wing, getting a feel for Andy's school of thought. He could see, as she spoke, how much time and effort she had spent. Drew could also tell she was passionate and excited about the potential of Jarvik. As he listened, he looked more closely at his one time Academy compadre. It had been almost ten years since their Academy graduation. Andy had always worn her red hair short, tapered at the neck with bangs that would cover her emerald eyes. She was 5 foot, seven and firmly built. She wasn't what you would consider modelesque but she was far from unattractive. Andy's coloring along with her temper had gotten her the nickname "Irish" in the Academy. She didn't back down from a fight, especially if she thought she was right or if she were totally drunk off her ass.

"I know there's a lot of water under the bridge for us, Drew, but I also know that you're the man I want as my First Officer."

"First Officer? I thought it was just Chief of Staff?"

"It's that, too. Your position is second in command, Drew. Commander's rank immediately conferred."

"Andy, there's no way in hell I'm going to be your 'yes' man."

"I don't expect you to be. I want you because you won't be a 'yes' man. You're going to question and argue and analyze every decision I make. And, believe it or not, I want you to. But, when the time comes, and the decision is made, I expect you to follow orders and support my choices. I know you'll do that, too."

Drew listened as Andy continued, "There's only one other person in this entire universe that I would trust with this position more than you, Drew, and he's got his own command."

Drew knew instantly she referred to Will Riker, her long time friend and mentor.

"I need the one other person I can trust with my life; to have my back; to know when to question me and when not to; the one other person who could run this installation as well or better than me. That's you."

Andrea stood from her chair and walked around to lean on the desk. Drew stood as she came round, knowing she was ending their time of discussion. "As I said, the transport leaves at 8 in the morning. I'll understand if you're on it." She reached out her hand and Drew took it in a familiar handshake. Andy went on, "Whatever the outcome, believe it or not, it was wonderful to see you again after all this time."

Drew shook her hand and replied, "You're right, it was nice to see you again, too. Really."

Andy stood, "You're dismissed, Doctor Davies."

Drew nodded his acceptance and left the Ready Room. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

It was close to 6pm when Andy had dismissed Drew from her Ready Room. They had been together for four hours discussing his role on Jarvik Station and in her command. He continued to walk the geosphere, going from level to level, looking around at the facility and thinking. Before he realized it, it was 2 in the morning. He made his way back to his assigned guest quarters and lay down for a couple of hours sleep. Right or wrong, he had reached a decision.

Zo had secured a small bed and had it brought into Andy's Ready Room as soon as the meeting with Dr. Davies ended. She had wanted to ask the Captain how everything had gone but she could sense that it was not the proper time. She silently thanked her Betazoid mother for that gift. She left the Captain alone to her thoughts, knowing that, as Andy had promised, she would explain when the time was right.

Andy paced her room like a caged cat. There had been so many things she wanted to say to Drew. She had known she shouldn't have tricked him like that but she also knew it was the only way to get him on Jarvik Station. Once here, she had hoped he would stay.

Drew wasn't married. The only girl he thought he loved was so jealous of his and Andy's relationship that she couldn't get past it. Andy had tried, honestly, to explain that they were nothing more than close friends, nothing had ever happened between them romantically. The girlfriend had then gone to Drew and blown the whole thing out of proportion. It was a huge mess. Finally, the girl admitted she had lied and Drew broke off their engagement. But it was too far gone by then and Drew never spoke to Andy again. Until today.

Surprisingly, Andy found that, for the first time since she reached Jarvik, she had actually slept. In addition to her sometime claustrophobic episodes, she also, occasionally suffered from insomnia. Stress related, the more intense the situation, the less she slept. A habit (or problem) developed from her Academy days. It was 6am when she awoke. Andy dressed in her more casual clothes, dispensing with the uniform. There were no requirements here, at this time, which said she had to be dressed out every waking hour and she needed the release of being in something comfortable and familiar. She wore the denim jeans she had custom made from old Levi's patterns she had found at a swap meet. Her t-shirt was from an antique clothes store that she frequented on Saturn. She'd had the boots made to look like a pair of Doc Marten's from around the late 20th, early 21st century. Most people couldn't understand why she liked the clothes, thinking they were restrictive. Andy knew otherwise.

It was 7:30 when she made it out of her Ready Room. Andy knew Dr. Handraddy was already on the Transport. Yeoman Capri had reported into Zo with the update. However, Drew was still unaccounted for. Deep down, Andy was sure, that if he hadn't shown up by now, he wasn't going to. She waved at Zo, indicating her unwillingness to talk at this time and made her way to the Observation Ring on Level 2. She arrived just in time to see the Transport Ship leave Jarvik Station.

Dr. Andrew Davies showed up at Andy's Ready Room at 8:15am. He knew he probably shouldn't have made her wait like this, but he was still angry with her for the earlier deception. Letting her stew for awhile, he thought, wouldn't hurt her. The Ensign assigned to Andy looked surprised to see him but quickly smiled her greeting, "Good morning, Dr. Davies."

"Is she in?" he smiled back.

"No. You can find her on Observation 2." The doctor turned to leave but Zo stopped him, "May I give you a piece of advice?"

Drew turned back, still smiling at the young ensign, and nodded.

"I remember an old Earth saying that you might find useful – you might want to throw your hat in first before you see her?"

Drew laughed, understanding the warning he was being given. His new commanding officer was not happy. Good. "Thank you, Zo, but I've seen her angry before. Trust me, I know how to handle her."

The Ensign nodded as Drew left to find Andy.

He could see her pacing, totally emerged in her own thoughts. He waited until Andy's back was to him again before he spoke, "You look like a character from a holodeck program."

Andy stopped in mid-stride as the arrogant Brit's comments reached her. She turned slowly to face her new First Officer. "What made you stay?" she asked simply.

Drew was leaning on the railing, overlooking the promenade below. He sighed heavily, before replying, "Hell, Andy. I don't know for sure. Guess it was knowing you truly were sincere. To compare me to Riker, knowing how much he means to you, well, it spoke volumes."

Andy nodded and sat down on one of the small benches that had been added to the Observation Ring. Drew joined her, continuing his comments, "However, do not expect me to be agreeable and compliant."

"Don't think those two terms have ever been used to describe you, Drew."

"And, I get complete control over whom I appoint for the medical positions." Ignoring Andy's response.

"I already agreed to that."

"And, when it's all said and done, it should be quite the adventure, Captain."

"Thank you, Doctor, I think so too."


End file.
